Dirty Lips's Won't Save You
by Tripptych
Summary: Itachi is a brutal lover, uchihacest, ItaSasu, SasuIta, Yaoi, AU. Rather harsh love on Itachi's part.
1. Roman Numeral I

Grey white smoke flitted from my lips, the filter of the cigarette I wasn't supposed to have poised in my fingers as I sneered out at the slightly ajar window. It was hot tonight the sticky summer heat clinging to my half naked torso despite the air conditioning blowing against my back. The half finished fag* had lost all taste against the bitter resentment burning on my tongue from my chest; I flicked it out the window, pulling the expensive venetian blinds shut.

When I had become so hateful and bitter to towards the boy, no _whore _sleeping in the room next to mine I couldn't remember; it had just been a growing and festering thing. Sasuke, my _darling baby brother_ was nothing short of a spoiled, arrogant and fucking perfect in every way I wasn't. They called me a prodigy, a once in every third generation genius but they had it wrong, Sasuke was by no means a prodigy but he was perfect and I was burning from head to toe with envious thoughts.

A pure vision of pale soft skin, dark hair, supple lips and oozing with innocence and purity; it was repulsive and aggravated me more than anything. I said frequently that I hated him, which wasn't a whole lie but neither was it a whole truth; but oh did I despise him with every ounce of my being.

The unspoiled, unadulterated and purely virtuous nature of him was enough to make you sick; starving for attention like a love sick fool, asking me frequently why I hated him and why I wouldn't spend time with him; he was the epitome of my frustration and often faced the bluntness of it.

I stalked like a panther from the kitchen where I was enjoying partially my unfinished cigarette, to sneak back down the hallway to my bedroom; unaware of the smaller body hiding there I barged into it sending the aforementioned body sprawling hard to the floor.

Sasuke looked up with wide obsidian eyes, clutching at his shoulder I had smacked into; sneering happily I noted the bruise blossoming against the stark skin.

My teeth gritted and I snarled at him, "What are you fucking doing out of bed?"

He blinked abashedly looking away to swallow before looking back up at me, "I heard you get up and I wanted to know if you were alright…" He spoke with a soft voice, wary of his parents sleeping a bit further down the hall.

Glaring annoyed at him, I tsked my tongue before replying. "Mind you own business Sasuke, whatever I'm up for at such a late hour is of no concern to you."

The malice and condescending tone of voice brought a hurt look to his face as I barged past again, hitting the same shoulder once again knocking him to the floor before I disappeared into my bedroom. The soft bed looking more than comfortable as I lie on it, my eyes drifting shut with the taste of satisfaction and nicotine on my tongue that wouldn't last very long.

…

Pleasure racked my body as I woke with a raging hard on and temper to kill, my mind was fuzzy from sleep and the visually stimulating dream as I listened carefully for telltale signs of life in the house; finding non save for my father's volatile snores I climbed out bed. The hardwood flooring felt good against my bare feet as I trudged angrily into the kitchen where light drifted from, Sasuke sat at the island bench staring off into the smooth granite as he held an ice pack to his shoulder that I had banged into.

Oblivious to my sudden appearance and looking all that more ethereal and beautiful, my anger spiked as I crossed the smart white tiles to grab a hold of his sleep shirt in my hand; an indignant cry and he dropped the frozen ice.

Looking at me with wide panicked eyes I smirked nastily at him before yanking him closer, bending my neck down to his protesting face I crushed my lips to his supple ones with heavy force. His trembling hands, cold from the ice pressed against my hot skin eliciting a sharp hiss from between our mouths.

Turning and twisting his face away from mine he let out a cry as I sucked a firm chunk of his skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder into my mouth, biting down roughly to bring forward a love bruise, I continued the war path of bruise's up to his swollen lips once again.

Pushing against me, I grabbed a fist full of his bluish black hair spiking at the back, his arms immediately bent up to grapple at my hand as I backed him against the bench, my lips on his in seconds.

Bucking and resisting against me, he unknowingly spurred the heat pooled in my cock on further till I had enough, I bit into his lip splitting the soft flesh that gushed blood down his chin and in my mouth, sucking greedily I smirked gratefully at the cries echoing and dying between us.

"Aniki, please" He cried out as pushed my knee into his lower regions, rubbing roughly before I pushed him further against the counter, pulling his legs up to hook my hips slightly. Tears ripped from his eyes and I grinded my hip's into his with bruising force; he wasn't hard but it still felt good to me as I continued unmercifully as he whimpered in pain.

Pleasure accumulated to a high point and I halted my furious grinding to drop his trembling legs back to the ground. My voice was thick as leather as I spoke in his ear; "On you fucking knees."

Lust growled hard in my voice, his owlish eyes shining with wet tears as he protested, begging me with frightful eyes. Sexual frustrated I shoved his head down till he sat on his knees, uncaring if they hurt from being dug into the grooves between the tiles.

Jerking his head to an angle where he was looking at me, I fumbled to push my cotton sleep pants down my willowy hips, the hot, flushed and considerably erect height of my male anatomy free.

"Open your fucking mouth and don't bite or there will be consequences." I warned sex driving my actions as he briefly nodded before I stuffed the first few inches of my cock in his mouth.

Gagging and spluttering I forced myself in and out of his mouth, not pulling back till I hit the back of his throat, tears streamed down his cheeks. He cried more forcefully now but that only made the experience all that much better, contracting and gagging from the inexperience he swallowed the best he could.

Murmurs of 'so good' and numerous things spilled from my mouth, uncaring if it was insulting or degrading to him in anyway. I grabbed his head with both of my hand's and thrust myself deeper if possible till his lips were stretched white over my girth.

Crying out with a mouthful he tried to shove my hips away with his hands but I was having none of that, forcing myself into a fast and brutal pace; I face fucked him into oblivion. My moan was throaty and intense as hot searing sperm shot down his throat as is spasmed, with or without consent he swallowed it all.

Rocking lazily in his mouth I rode the waves of pleasure till I stilled, my cock slipping from his mouth as he fell forward the ground my fingers unfisting his hair in the process. Panting hoarsely and crying he shook against the tiles, re-adjusting myself in my pants I spoke to him coldly.

"Go to bed you whore." The satisfaction from the mind blowing blow job I had just received made the insult sound less threatening but I knew it was no less degrading.

He cried hard to himself, pulling into a sitting position he looked up at me with cum dripping from his mouth. Turning I walked away, back down the hallway pleased to know that my father's snores were still loud as ever as I shut my door.

I felt satisfied with myself as I crawled into my bed for the third time that night, but my heart held a pang of guilt as I heard the sound of stomach acid's hitting water as Sasuke threw up into the toilet.

•••

**Fag – another slang term for cigarette. **

**Edited, interested in hearing your thoughts on the revamp; review me guys!**


	2. Roman Numeral II

Revenge was never as good as they said, the small amount of satisfaction I had felt last night when I had violate my baby brother's mouth was only a short term thing. My mother was horrified at the sight of her youngest, his bottom lip bruised a perfect purple colour, dried blood still clinging to the abused skin; I was lucky that he had covered his neck otherwise there would be drama on a grander scale.

The attention she gave him only fuelled my hatred for him; mother never treated me like she did him. I can scarcely ever in my 20 years of living I could not remember_ his_ mother pampering me with affection, worrying over the numerous injuries I'd had and coddling me like she did with him.

Yes, she was more _his_ mother than mine.

"Sasuke, my baby what happened to your lip!" She cried her face contoured into a frown then worry as she inspected his face; I smirked smugly into the cup I held to my own mouth.

I knew he would not say anything, he was to obedient and loyal to betray me, and another guilt pang surged in my chest.

_Like I betrayed him. _

"It's nothing mother, I bite my lip in my sleep" He feigned, his eyes darting to look at me, I ignored him and continued with my breakfast.

A look of dissatisfied judgment marred her face but she moved on, deciding that was the only excuse he was going to give her.

"You should be more careful, I do not like it when my baby's hurt" She murmured pushing his bangs out of his face, reaching to do so considering his sixteen year old frame towered over hers; he is already nearly as tall as me.

I shovelled the remainder of my toast into my mouth, ignoring the boy now sitting in his seat in front of me. I could feel the hurt and confusion emitting from him as he stared blankly at me, I raised my eye's to look at him.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I growled anger surging at the little shit before me.

"Sorry, Nii-san" He murmured his face dropping to look at his own breakfast, sneering I glared at him; images of last night burning in my memory.

My dick twitched in response.

"Itachi, do not be so rude to you brother." Their mothers snapped from the kitchen, Itachi ignored her standing to rinse and stack his plate in the sink before retreating to his room.

"Itachi, Nii-san?" Sasuke's hand gripped the back of his shirt as he stood in the kitchen door way, not quiet in the hall.

Anger surged in his veins as he turned to give Sasuke a low dirty look, retracting his hand a little Sasuke sucked in air his face downcast.

"Could you please help me out with my Calculus homework? I am having difficulties and Tou-san said to ask you since he's not very smart with that kind of thing." He mumbled making Itachi strain to hear him correctly.

A blind man could tell Sasuke almost regret asking his Nii-san, he would not have if he was not desperate for it; he wasn't stupid and knew his older brother hated him and could not stand to be near him.

That thought alone made Sasuke's gut fall a little, only to be churned at the memory of his brothers dick in his mouth last night and the sperm he had spent a good part of the early hours trying to throw back up.

"No, if I help you, you will never learn and it's unbecoming to be a dumb Uchiha" Itachi stated his stony expression back, if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say his brother was becoming just like his father.

Cold, spiteful, mean and most of all hated the youngest Uchiha.

"Hai, but…" Sasuke wanted to smack himself for agreeing with his brother's blunt statement about his mental capabilities.

"Please Itachi, I'll do anything even let you repeat what you did-" He tried only to have the collar of his shirt pulled forward roughly mere inches from the death glare his brother had.

"Shut you fucking mouth and do not mention it again." He growled promised hurt burning with every syllable.

Sasuke felt like crying but held strong knowing it would only further push his brothers short temper, their Mother had busily occupied herself with the washing and would otherwise prove useless if Itachi were to fly into one of his rages and assault the boy.

Not that his mother would be able to stop Itachi anyway, but the thought of someone stepping into try and save him comforted him a little.

A harsh brutal kiss was forced on to his already painful lip as his brother finalized his decision, shoving the younger away just as quickly before leaving his otouto standing in the door way; tears pooling in his eyes and a look of rejection and hurt plastered on his face.

He would never understand why Itachi treated him the way he did, maybe he was too clingy? Was it even possible to be clingy when you had barely even ever touched the man other than the occasional brush of skin in the hallway?

Itachi thought so, sniffing back the salty tears Sasuke steeled his resolve and headed for his own room to tackle the Calculus homework he had to endure.

Maybe one day Itachi will not be so terrible and start acting like a big brother, a better one at least.

**Second chapter up, I never really had any intentions of continuing this, it was kind of a one of thing but the review and multiple favourites I received from Kaline Reine made my day so I decided to continue it. Enjoy guy's :D**


	3. Roman Numeral III

It was pitch black as Sasuke wandered out of his room, thankful for the vague glimmer of light seeping down the hallway from the cracked bathroom door where his mother left the light on; a habit she had been unable to drop since her children where very little and still feared the dark.

Sasuke had learnt though that the dark wasn't to fear, just the things hiding in there were to be worried about. So why did he feel the almost sick feeling of regret crawl up his spine as he stood in limbo in the hallway between his brothers foreboding door and the sanctuary of his own room behind him?

He was stupid and any fool knew that specifically provoking anything dangerous was a bad idea, and Itachi was no exception to that rule; his brother was _dangerous_ and definitely not somebody to be messed with. A flicker of worry, fear and apprehension burned his mind as he stepped the further three steps to the door, the cool metal of the handle freezing his hand as he sighed shakily.

He wanted answers from Itachi and he knew as an Uchiha of exceptional mental capacity and smarts, he needed to bring Itachi down to a vulnerable level and ask him. Even Itachi could not be toughly guarded all the time, especially when he was ear level deep in pleasure that Sasuke was willing to give him in return for his cooperation.

He turned the handle slowly, avoiding a possible squeak of identification and pushed hoping to the god's above that his assumption of Itachi being asleep was correct. His breathing quickened a little as he slipped through the crack in the door, sucking his nonexistent belly in to squeeze through.

Light flooded the blacker than black room vaguely before he shut the door again, muffling the snores from down the hallway of his father who had returned from work some hours ago. Blinking slowly he was almost tempted to activate his Sharingan to look for his brother but knew the spike in chakra wouldn't benefit if Itachi woke.

He could make out his older brother under the blanket's his pale back exposed before the blanket covered his hip's, lying on his stomach with his arm's twisted up under the pillow supporting his head. A twinge of jealously flickered in Sasuke as he acknowledge his brother was even beautiful in his sleep, when he didn't even try.

Stepping forward he was barely a meter from the bed when Itachi moved, rolling on to his back and exposing his taut torso to Sasuke, an arm still twisted up under his head.

'_He'll regret untying his hair in the morning; it will take ages to get the knots out'_ Sasuke idle thought as he sucked in a breath he had been in desperate need of.

The mattress dipped a little when Sasuke knelt on the very edge, shifting difficulty as he manoeuvred his body to sit across his brothers thigh's, careful not to put all his weight encase Itachi detected the slight pressure.

Stilling his progress he calmed his breathing before the next step of his plan. He noted his finger shaking as he ghostly touched the hem of Itachi's pjamer bottoms, tugging them down slowly exposing his brother's soft cock.

Anticipation rose as he tugged the appendage, working his finger gingerly; _up and down, up and down, twist a little_. Itachi murmured appreciatively in his sleep making Sasuke smile brilliantly, it wasn't every day Itachi was pleased with what Sasuke did, even if stroking Itachi's dick wasn't the most moral thing he could think of to please his aniki.

Itachi's semi hard penis was rising quickly and Sasuke noted the pitch in breathing Itachi had gained through his ministrations. Feeling his cheeks burn with fire, Sasuke bent his head; eye level with the flushed head of his brother's arousal; a hundred reasons to run away now flashing through his head, but the thought of Itachi loving him outweighed anything else he thought.

A sense of sickening déjà vu washed over him, his bottom lip tingling in slight pain if remembering the event two nights earlier. Hesitantly almost, Sasuke leant forward drawing the cock into his mouth, tasting and enjoying the feelings it stirred in his gut.

It was much more pleasant this time than the last, there was no hair pulling or shoving; it was leisurely and erotic, Sasuke's pace that he had control over.

"Ngh, harder" Itachi breathed airily causing his otouto to stop eye's shooting to his brothers face, the head of his cock falling from his lip's; relieved somewhat Itachi's eye's remained shut, pleasure rolling of it in waves.

A shove of hips vertically reminded Sasuke of the task at hand; he wasted no time in stuffing Itachi's considerable length back in his mouth Sasuke alternating between hollowing his cheeks, grazing his teeth and licking roughly.

His heart swelled as he devoured the flesh before him the pleasure filled noise and moans above him fuelling his fire as he dared a look at his brothers face.

Surprise and fear halted Sasuke's movements when he noted that burning red eye's stared down at him. Feeling utterly embarrassed at being caught Sasuke idle wondered why Itachi hadn't stopped him, kicking him out without a moment's hesitation.

Finger' brushed his cheek softly, shocking the younger from whatever though possessed his head as Itachi's finger knotted in his fringe; a sharp snap of the wrist and Itachi stuffed his cock back in Sasuke's mouth, lazily thrusting his hip's into the pliant mouth above his dick.

Whatever reason Sasuke was in his room this late at night, sucking his cock was beyond Itachi, hell he wasn't complaining about the sucking part but he knew his baby brother had ulterior motives that soon Itachi would have to know about.

"Fuck Sasuke…" He hissed pushing his brother's head down further, forcing the younger to take it roughly to the back of his throat.

Tears of strain welled and pooled down Sasuke's face as he held his brother's hip's trying to force them back down, he could only take so much of this.

"Itachi" Sasuke moaned as Itachi pulled his hair, signalling his brother's head up.

Looking dazedly at his brother Sasuke was pulled forward to meet Itachi, his own straining erection flushed inside his own pjamers as he was dragged up the lethal body of his Nii-san.

"You a slut Sasuke, sneaking into my room and sucking my cock; you have no shame do you?" He growled roughly pulling the drawstring of previously said pjamer pants.

The pants slid off Sasuke's bare arse, fuelling Itachi's need he lifted the light form position him just before his cock, the pants still mid thigh around Sasuke causing the material the burn Itachi's stomach as he moved roughly around.

The grip on Sasuke's head was once again put to use as his head was forced down to Itachi's, devouring his brother's mouth Itachi worked to reopen the split in his lip longing for the taste of his dominance.

"Ngh wait Itachi!" Sasuke cried pulling his head away slightly before Itachi's hand was reminded to still be tangled in his hair.

"I want to know something, please before you-"I started before Itachi interrupted his hip's grating against my bare half. "We ototou you came to me, like the slut you are" He seemed smug about it; Sasuke felt the grimace burning on his features.

"Hai, we Nii-san" He mumbled kissing his brother again before pulling away, "I want to know why you hate me, you know before I- I mean we do this" he muttered in a hurried fashion his eye's looking down his own body away from the burning red of his brothers eyes.

Caught off guard by the question Itachi frowned, his mind reeling over the hundred and one reason why he could hate his brother without finding a single solid reason.

"I'll tell you after and if you can't accept that then pull up your pants and fuck off" Itachi decided his finger digging into he skin of Sasuke's hip as he ground out the words his hatred growing at himself or Sasuke; Itachi didn't know.

"Hai" Sasuke stuttered kissing his brother, he knew something like this was expected of Itachi and he knew this was no longer his game there for he would have to abide by the rules.

He could wait and trust his Nii-san to tell him the truth, couldn't he?

•••

There you have it, the start of some serious shizz it going down. I had to end it there because I was kindly remind that school computers where not the place for me to be 'updating my durrtyyy stories' how rude of her. Either way I'll continue the sex in the next chapter, it will be rough, bloody and brutal; are you excited?

A m b a, y e a h?


	4. Roman Numeral IV

The harsh and unloving Itachi I had become accustomed to over the past few years was nothing compared to the sadistic Itachi I was now dealing with. It had been my fault, I had pushed myself into this situation now I paid the price, and hot tears pricked my eyes as I begged Itachi in fright to be careful.

"Please Nii-san!" I cried and whimpered pathetically like the bitch I was being subjected too, I was hardly grateful when he ripped the cover of his pillow and stuffed it in my mouth.

He bluntly ignored me shoving me back into to his bed as he topped me, the little piece of clothing acting as a barrier I had around my legs was violently torn from my skin; leaving a nasty fabric burn in its place.

I sobbed when he pulled my legs toward his kneeling frame, my ankles crossing at his lower back to effectively lock my legs over is hip's; stripping the little dignity I had left he grabbed my hips and raised them up on to his lap so I was at an ease of access position.

I held in the squeal of agony as he lent forward pushing his erection into my virgin heat, I had never felt pain like this before and I could feel every little rip and tear of my skin as he continued to push; disregarding the skin piercing grip I had his arms in and the vicious stream of tears dousing my face, hair and his pillows.

For a split second I consider the depth of my side of the bargain, considering the information's worth; Nii-san's love was worth it, I had to keep telling myself.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke" He groaned throatily, his head falling to my shoulder as I pushed myself up on my elbows; anything to relieve the searing white pain erupting from my lower half.

I was straining with all the muscles I had to hold myself up and will myself to relax. Itachi pulled back only to snap his hips forward again in one-sided pleasure, I cried out into the material in my mouth when he developed a simple rhythm.

I was an idiot, a plain fool for agreeing to this, it was nothing but pain that gripped my very soul; how could this be considered love?

How could I even think this was love?

His hands on my hips bruised my skin, I could feel the blood vessels rupturing under my skin; I was a horrible mess of black and blue that was going to be hell tomorrow. I screamed again when his fingers curled into my hair pulling forward into an awkward angle, my legs pushing themselves up near my ears.

"You asked for this" He panted hotly in my ear reminding me as his hips smacked into mine with force that was almost inhumane.

He cared little for the tears wetting his face as he continued to breathe hot, sticky air against my neck and ear; it would have been erotic if it were more loving. I cried in frustration when he gripped my neglected cock stroking it to full hardness again, I knew I had made a mistake.

He bit my neck hard, the dull pointed canines of his top jaw piercing the skin in an angry mark; I could feel the blood seeping from his mouth and my neck, running down the junction of my neck.

Wet slapping echoed around the room along with my muffled cry's and protest's, he groaned lowly like some sort of feral animal and moved back his hand wrapping around my neck with his thumb pressed into the bite mark.

I cried out my hands clawing at his wrist ineffectively, I now wished I didn't chew my nails down to blunt edges. I gagged profusely from the pressure on my neck and the material stuffed in my oral cavity, the sheer pressure of his hand bruising my throat; surely leaving a hand print shape tomorrow.

His thrusts being aided by the slippery blood and semen were becoming uneven and harder if possibly; I was thanking the stars for his lack of stamina tonight. His hand released my throat and I sucked air in through my nose quickly, trying to refill my now surely collapsed lungs.

His hands returned to my hips slightly higher towards my ribs were he pushed on them and lent forward till I was sure my ribs might have been cracked. I would be grateful for death by now; I was in agony in various places, covered with sweat, blood and my own precum.

Twisting my cock painful Itachi jerked it harshly, I could feel my impending orgasm approaching a tear filled sob ripping from my chest as I exploded all over myself and barely on Itachi.

His hair stuck to his chest and sweat rolling down his temples he lent back, thrusting wildly and unevenly while I panted for air, ripping the material from my mouth.

His own orgasm hit my insides like molten lava, doing nothing to soothe the burning pain I still held. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me his head resting right beside mine on the pillow, harsh breathing being the only noise in the room now.

I could feel the guilt and vile rising in my throat; it was his turn to uphold the bargain now.

"Nii-san" I called my voice rough like sandpaper from my dry mouth, "answer my question?" It was more of a question than a statement, I knew better than to demand anything from him.

He looked worn out and ragged but still thoughtful from what I could see of him beside me, "There isn't a reason Sasuke, there never was I just don't like you" He answered uncaringly as if he didn't just bring my world to an end.

Tears started again and I looked at him angrily, my voice breaking "all the horrible things you say to me, the put downs and the teasing, the hitting and raping!" I spat in his face, tears overflowing as I sat up violently; shoving his lethargic body off mine.

A spike of pain shot up my spine but I ignored it, my voice rising till he was angry with me himself.

"You do it because you don't like me? For no reason at all you do all these things!" He was standing in an instant his fist flying into my mouth like a fast moving train.

The skin re-split and more blood spilled, I would need a blood transfusion at this rate; I stumbled back considerably before falling on my abused arse, the pain raking every nerve I had.

I couldn't believe myself and him, I was so disappointed with myself; I looked up at him and his spinning Sharingan.

I sat on his floor, blood dripping from various places, bruises protesting and covered in all sorts of fluids; I realised the only thing I could coherently decipher , the only I felt I could say that was true to every syllable.

"I hate you"

•••

**Best read with a serve of heavy metal and a temper to kill, Review? **


	5. Roman Numeral V

I was seemingly unfazed by Sasuke's claim to hate me; he had often said it to me in my earlier teenage years, a revolt of hormones and teenage 'woe is me' angst more than hate I supposed; but it didn't deter the small guilt weighing on my conscious. I had used him for my own selfish needs; they were his needs to right? Otherwise he wouldn't have come to me, sucking my cock wasn't a subtle hint of what he wanted was it?

I growled angrily at myself, I had never once doubted myself; I was always sure fired and confident in my actions and decisions. Not once had I ever regretted what I'd done, I never done anything without a purpose or on something like a _whim._

Yes I could blame Sasuke for this too; I'll add that to the lengthy list of things to hate him for.

I could think of at least twenty things to hate him for of the top of my head, but when it came to giving him one, simple reason, a valid reason; I had none.

I snarled viciously into the empty stale air of my bedroom, I had yet to move from my bed; my hair was matted and probably resembled something close to a birds nest, still naked and covered in dried sweat and semen, I was probably a sight of horror.

But I was nothing compared to the horror that Sasuke was going to be, I wondered what kind of excuse he would give mother this time.

**Sasuke's POV**

The bile rose in my throat, threatening to spill out but I clenched my teeth forcing the sick down. I wasn't sick physically but I was sure emotional trauma sometimes caused physically effects, and oh baby did I have emotional trauma.

I hadn't looked at myself yet; I was too scared too in _fear _of what I might see. I knew I looked a sight, I could feel the swelling and bruising expanding and covering my not so pale skin; an assortment of fluids including blood, semen and sweat had dried and made me feel dirty and awful.

My breathing was all out of whack, short and shallow pants, fearful I might crack them if I breathed to deeply; Infact I wouldn't doubt if my ribs were fractured. My throat was raw from crying and the added pressure of Itachi's sadistic fucking, slight finger pressure confirmed my thoughts of a bruise.

Yes, I was a fucking horror; but I did have one thing to thank Itachi for, I now knew the truth.

No matter how many hurtful things he's said and will say and do, I'll keep my head high and he won't take my fucking pride.

I'd die first, which thought to be arriving too soon with the incredible pain I felt.

I sighed sadly, my body protesting austerely; I needed a shower, dread crawled into the pit of my stomach as the consideration of moving. Even worse was what I would tell my mother, she would surely panic and drag me to the hospital where they would tell her exactly what happened to me; her sad, distraught face was unbearably heart clenching.

I felt sick again.

Acidic vile rose in my throat as I tried to move everything screaming pure agony and pain; I didn't want to throw up in my bed, it would be disgusting and surely stink for weeks. My leg's shook and a cry of sheer agony escaped my lips as I sat up, somewhat leaning to the side so I wouldn't put added pressure on my abused arse; I barely stand, I managed very shakily.

I stumbled, fell and tears of pain dripped down my face as I threw myself into the connecting bathroom of mine and Itachi's and fell the floor in front of the toilet, it was a very pathetic sight. I cried heavily through my being sick, it was painful and wholly horrible; I was even more alarmed when blood spilled from my lips into the porcelain bowl instead of the disgusting vomit I had had assumed.

I was foolish, I couldn't hide this from my mother; I need to go to the hospital. Now.

I yelled for through my throwing up which soon became heavy; I was terrified, I was shaking with fear and my skin paled to near the colour of the toilet I gripped it in trembling fear. A call of my name was all I need and I sobbed to my mother who had just entered the bathroom, my eyes could barely make out her form through tears or blurriness I don't know.

A yell of fright and she was beside me in seconds, shouting to my brother in the next room. I couldn't have cared if she called the devil himself at that moment, I was still throwing up thick dark blood, and my body ached and disputed against its position.

I retched again, my face practically in the red water of the toilet before I heard mother's shrill voice screaming for Itachi again. Soothing but frantic rubbing of my back was all I could feel besides the distressing pain my body held; I heard footsteps through the rumbling in my ears and I knew Itachi was there.

I retched again, the amount I was throwing up was in copious amounts; I was worried or blood loss and apparently so as mother. She was yelling instructions to Itachi, who I couldn't see behind me, thank god I didn't want to have to see his face; this was surely his fault.

A loud buzzing noise erupted in my ear drums while my throat made a strangled noise, black ebbed its way into my blurry vision and I hadn't felt the cold floor against my bruised skin till I was stiff against the floor, convulsing spastically.

I was sure I was dying; at least that's what I hoped.

•••

**Aww sheeet. It's all happening now, next chapter will be in Itachi's point of view; definitely not what you're going to be expecting, be prepared. **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews, keep them coming? They fuel my creativity. **

**A m b a, y e a h?**


	6. Roman Numeral VI

Mother's shrill voice pierced the silent reverie I had equipped around myself, a noise any other day I would have ignored feigning a hard day that required much rest for me to recuperate, but there was a tone of urgency and fright in her usually soft spoken tone giving me the impression she was in great distress or fear.

A quick mental flash of her standing in the kitchen screaming my name about assisting with the dishes entered my mind; it wasn't uncommon for the lady Uchiha to be distressed about unwashed dishes.

My gut dropped as I recognised her voice to becoming from in Sasuke and I's bathroom, a small silver of uncertainty shot up my spine at the concept of Sasuke dobbing me in for his battered and abused condition.

That was surely the only reason she would be yelling my name in such a way other than for unwashed dishes.

Another shrill cry pierced the morning air, this time more frantic and wavering; I swallowed my slight panic and moved off my bed, acquiring my previously discarded long sleep pants. The short meter walk from my bed to our bathroom door seemed long as I steeled myself for what was waiting on the other side.

Whatever I had been expecting was farther on the scale than what I initially saw; Sasuke's trembling, paler than usual body head first into the toilet projectile vomiting up a dark substance that my nose immediately indicated to be blood.

Another silver of deep seeded fear shot up my spine and gripped in my chest, I wasn't a nurse or a doctor but I knew from commonsense that blood was not supposed to be thrown up. Mother's frantic voice snapped my gaze and I listened to her deafly while she barked orders at me, each contradicting each other between calling an ambulance and doing something to help my brother.

Sasuke's retching stilled and the briefest hope flickered in my mother before he went completely rigid and his body quaked, as he had a seizure against the granite tiles of our bathroom. My mother's worry sky rocketed as unadulterated fright swallowed her whole while she yelled at me, my mind snapped back and I fly towards them, sliding a little to the floor to hold brother down to still the shaking.

The added pressure on his wounds I had inflicted wasn't helping them but I had to do_ something, _he was still shaking uncontrollably in my tight grip. Mother frantically yelled things into the receiving end of my phone she had grabbed from my room, I couldn't tell if I was shaking myself or from holding onto my Otouto.

Emotions whirled around inside me like maelstrom before they were sucked up with primal fear for my baby brother, who had ceased his shaking and now hung limply in my arms; his face had paled to almost corpse like. Impulse took over as I listened to his breathing, my ear hovering near his mouth as an indication to his apparently absent breathing, "He's not breathing" I said more to myself as I laid him down on the cold tiles.

Another horrified cry came from mother as she yelled at the emergency personal on the phone, translating information from over the phone to me about what to do to save my brother.

I began chest compressing him and puffing short quick breaths into his mouth, tasting the previously dislodged blood on my own lip's. I counted 1, 2, 3 and breathe, I worked into a rhythm quickly becoming more frantic as the seconds ticked by, by now the ambulance had arrived as they let themselves in, I heard mother yell at them over the blood pounding in my ears.

Don't give in Itachi, keep trying.

I had to tell myself that little mantra inside my head for fear that if I did stop he would die, hands grabbed me and pushed me aside moving quickly to take my place and effectively treat my brother. One lady resumed my chest compression while another, male this time started the machine that would send an electric current into my baby brother's heart.

My world moved in slow motion as I watched them, Mothers frantic hands gripping my shoulders from behind me where I sat on my knee's staring impassively that would have seemed uncaring if anyone was to look at me.

Through my daze they threw a slew of questions at my mother and me, asking about his 'injuries', his age, his name, etc. Useless things that I held no interest in answering as I watched the lifeless body of brother jolt as another current went through his body; they dropped the subject concerning themselves with the task at hand.

"He has a pulse, get the gurney ready" The female paramedic instructed the other in an authority ridden tone, my mother let out a cry of relief through her steadily falling tears and moving to their side as he was shifted to the wheeling bed; a bag connected to a pipe being pushed into his throat.

He looked tiny and fragile, bruised and broken his skin had almost blended into the stark white sheet beneath him save for the patches of dark sparsely marking his skin. I felt sick myself, what had I done to him? Another terrifying thought entered my clouded head; I could have killed my brother, my Otouto and my only reason for existing like I did.

I should have been the one on that gurney if not on the one in the morgue for what I had done to Sasuke; I swore to myself that if he didn't pull through I would do just that.

I stood too my towering frame hot on their heels as they pushed him through my bedroom and out the door, along the corridor to the front door where their truck sat in the polished trim driveway; light's blaring frantically adding a sense of urgency to the whole scene.

By now the neighbours had gathered in their front yards and on the curb, still dressed in their sleep wear gawking at the completely out of order chaos that had erupted in the Uchiha household at this hour of the morning.

It wasn't common for any type of commotion to be present in this neighbourhood.

They lifted him into the back of the truck one of the paramedic's climbing in before turning to my mother and I: "Only one of you can come" She said sternly eyeing as both before mother turned to me abruptly, fear, worry and horror on her face.

"I'll go, you go ring your father and tell him; my baby needs me "She said quickly her tears adding to the spiralling emotions she had, climbing in after the female paramedic she left me to stand there half naked and swallowing what she had said with contempt.

The ambulance swerved quickly out of the driveway almost running over a middle aged couple standing on the curb, a sudden wailing erupted as they sped off down the street with my not so bright looking future in it with one thought dominating my hollow head.

What had I done?

•••

**Well what a chaos ensuing chapter, my fingers worked at a hundred miles a minute I was so tense writing this. Either way next chapter will be a self evaluation kind of thing on Itachi's part with the good bit still coming.**

**Also keep an eye out for the next chapter of 'Tattoo Profession' and 'It serves me well', it'll be out in a few days.**

**R&R **


	7. Roman Numeral VII

I followed my mother's instruction of ringing my father who proved to be slightly more difficult to contact, many heated words and a deathly tone of voice I told them the nature of my call and exactly who I was; I could just imagine them scurrying over one another to hunt down the head of my family.

Relaying briefly the morning's occurrence in an almost dead voice, I was instructed to shower and dress quickly, being prepared to get into my father's work vehicle the law enforcement provided him with. Worry hinted his voice as he spoke to me and I couldn't help but feel the same, a whirlwind of emotions had resurfaced in my chest now that the panicked adrenaline had worn off and anger, fear, regret, worry, panic and self loathing nauseated my stomach.

Closing and locking the front door behind myself I sat on the steps awaiting the familiar police to pull into the immaculate concrete driveway. The neighbours had returned to their homes shortly after the commotion had occurred, maybe due to lack of anything to see or maybe even the frightful look I sent in their nosey direction.

I wouldn't doubt if they stared out at me through there closed curtains right now.

An engine rumbled from the curb, father's impassive face much like my own motioned for me to get in through the open window. I stood robotically from the equally immaculate front steps as I crossed the lawn to climb into the passenger's side, father tense and worried persona hardly affecting me as my body worked on neutral with my mind in full gear.

I was averaging at least several different thoughts and worries at one time, I felt nauseated ut I couldn't force anything into my throat to throw up; it was a mental nausea and that was worse than being physically sick.

I guess I was that too, I was sick.

I had practically assaulted my brother on more than one occasion, forced him into sexual relations and then proceeded to beat into him unmercifully like he was someone I didn't give two shits about; now he if not already, might be dead and the last thing we shared was on false pretences and hateful words.

"He'll be alright" Fathers tense voice broke my mental assault; I knew he was pushing this conversation to console himself more than me.

"He's an Uchiha, he isn't weak" He spoke again, flicking the indicator* into the hospital parking lot.

I nodded absently in his direction, vaguely aware of the auto pilot responses I seemed to be making. I almost cringed when he spoke those words, Uchiha's weren't weak or feeble in the least; I for once wasn't the epitome of what Uchiha should be or had to be.

I was weak in the way I treated my brother because of hatred, jealousy and self loathing; I was weak because I had taken all these insecurities out on my baby brother, he didn't deserve the way I was to him and I certainly didn't deserve his once undeniable devotion and love for me even when I was an asshole and he had every right to despise me.

The car parked effortlessly, Father seeming to be on his own auto pilot as we exited the vehicle and walked side by side into the emergency department. The same looks of astonishment, question and attraction that followed and cursed every Uchiha male staring us down without fail, though I doubt either of us barely registered it more than a fleeting thing.

The stark white walls of the ED burned my eyes as we walked past, sick, dying and whatever aliments the rows of people in the waiting room had, to make it to the reception desk where a nurse sat with one of those traditional hats perched above a simple bun hairstyle.

"How may I help you?" Her sugary voice asked with perfect polite tone acquired from constant human relations.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he arrived here not too long ago with the paramedic's, my wife was with them." Father spoke in a monotone voice, leaving no room for anything other than the answer he wanted.

"Oh yes, poor child" She commented, her face looking on with realization, clicking away at her computer keyboard with practiced easy she pulled up the information needed.

"What are your names and what relation are you both to the patient?" She asked me more than my father, having presumed by the way he mentioned mother as his wife; regardless he answered her with forced calm.

"Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, I'm his father and this is his brother" He spoke in the same flat tone, his expression matching my own with little effort; it had been mentioned that we were resemblant of each other on many occasion.

"He's with the doctors at the moment; however a message was left mention you both. Go on through those doors and follow the corridor down to the end and turn left, there a small waiting area there you wife should be there." She spoke her voice dropping an octave with sympathy marring her average face.

My stomached coiled and cramped without pain as father nodded his head and moved to the double wide barren doors that beeped once the buzzer was pressed. Slipping in we continued to the end of the hallway s instructed and veered left, mothers distraught, shaking and emotionally ruined stature sobbing quietly in one of the seats starred us down.

Father rushed to her side in haste as she burst into another round of tears at the sight of her husband, father even looked little distraught as the seriousness f the situation hit him. I felt out of place standing before them, my arms dead weight at my sides and a blank face starring down at the embracing couple, mother looked up at me her face red and puffy.

Her bottom lip quivered as she held out her arms for me to hold her, the mornings events caught up to me as I dropped to my knees on the sterile floor my long arms hugging my mother's waist while she hugged my head and shoulders; crying and cooing false hope into my ears.

Patting my messily tied back hair she rested her cheek against the top of my head, fathers hand patted my shoulder in an easy tension filled motion. I ignored the nonsense of hope mother spoke and the affection father showed, squeezing mother petite waist tighter as I thought about my baby brother.

My knee's had become bloodless and harshly bruised from sitting in the same position for close to three hours with my arms tightly around my mother who had ceased her crying and now languidly stroked my hair, still in a daze awaiting the doctors information about my brother.

"Here" Father handed mother a take away cup of coffee, regretfully releasing one hand from my head she held the cup to her lips in a quiet movement.

Father looked down at me disapprovingly but kept silent as resumed his seated position beside mother. Another twenty minutes had ticked by before the large wooden doors closest to the left of our seat swung open to reveal a balding man in his late thirties, dressed in scrubs and holding a red manila folder in his clasp.

Looking up at my parents who looked back anxiously in return he spoke, "Mr and Mrs Uchiha?" His doctor like voice asked my parents in a grave tone.

"Yes" Father spoke standing sharply, my mother slightly less rushed as she moved me away. I sat on the cold ground staring up absently at the trio before the doctor cleared his throat hoarsely to begin his explanation of Sasuke.

I bit my cheek roughly as I waited for the doctor to continue his report, "We were able to stabilize Sasuke, he's weak and slightly unresponsive to our tests but we have reason to believe he will recover with extensive work.

Mother and father breathed a sigh of relief as mother gripped fathers arm, tears gathering in her eyes a little. Relief shot through me like a injection of cocaine, travelling around my body and gripping into a shallow ball in my chest, before worry etched its way back.

"He has extensive injuries to his body including bruising and a few abrasions, we have reason to believe that he may have suffered a traumatic or enduring experience shortly before his seizure occurred, effectively causing his " He looked down at the chart as my heart sped up considerably, fear for selfish person erupting.

"Is it possible he had a fall or was maybe even assaulted prior to this morning?" He asked my parents who looked dumbfounded and spluttered over the answer.

"I'm not sure, he was fine when he went to bed-"Mother spluttered out confusion gripping her mind as she looked at me with questioning eyes.

My eyes widened and my heart sped up considerably at question she was imposing on me, "Do you know where he got the bruises Itachi?" Father asked my mother's mental question, turning three set of eyes to my kneeling form.

Thoughts raced into my head at all the possible answer I could tell them that might be believable other than telling the truth. "We got into a fight last night" I forced out, my voice hoarse but even as I lied to a perfect tune.

"He came into my room late last night and accused me of stealing his things, it urned into a hostile argument and we ended up shoving one another; he fell into the dresser" I lied through my teeth, evading my mother's horrified eyes.

Telling them that it was my fault my brother almost died due to a fight wasn't a whole lie, but neither was it a whole truth. The consequences of telling our parents and the doctor of my incestuous assault towards my brother would lead to all sorts of complication that a simple brotherly fight wouldn't.

"Itachi!" Mother cried, shaking her head disappointedly at me with father condescending look fighting hers but I couldn't help but feel the slight satisfaction the man held.

Not because I had hurt Sasuke but because I had proven myself to be a lethal person, capable of almost killing a practically full grown male.

"We also found rectal damage that coincides with having had penetrative anal sex" The doctor cut in on our little family staring match, this time my gut cramped up and I felt nauseas again.

Fathers eyes narrowed dangerously to stare at me with unreadable expression while mother blabbered on in nonsense of tears and disbelief, the doctor looked at me also; clearing doubting the story I spun but to professional to call me a liar, he looked at me expectantly to explain that also.

"Sasuke's gay, it normal for sex to occur that way between two males" Was my genius reply, it was valid to an extent.

I didn't definitely know whether my brother was gay or not but he had sex with me and nothing else suggested he wasn't homosexual, I chanced it knowing that it was better he be gay than an incestuous gay; that wouldn't sit well at all.

"What?" My father's voice was deadly calm with strained anger stretching his face into a morbid red colour as he processed my new information with disregard.

Looking unsatisfied and still suspicious of me the doctor nodded, his doubt going unnoticed as my mother spoke to my father telling him to focus on Sasuke's recovery and that there was ample amount of time to discuss his 'life choices' later.

"When can we see him?" Mother asked the doctor, who pushed his glasses up his nose and assed his folder once again.

I stood from the floor at the prospect of seeing my brother, blood rushing to my knee caps as I balanced myself with practiced grace beside my mother.

"He's weak and unconscious but you may see him. He is fragile so nothing heavy or distressing, follow me" He instructed glaring my way a little, I could feel the nervousness creep up my spine as I followed my relieved parents through the doors.

My cramped stomach did little easy flips of nauseas behaviour while one solid though became concrete in my head; what had I become?

•••

Indicator – it's pretty much the signal you use when turning and what not, thought I'd clarify since many people call it different things.

My head hurts, I am over fourteen year old girls at my house, my hairbrush has run away again and some turd ate my noodles. Today isn't a good day at all, reviews will make it better though –hint-


	8. Roman Numeral VIII

The corridors were long and deathly silent as I trailed behind my embracing parents and the balding doctor, the hard lino flooring below my feet blending almost painfully into my vision as I stared at it without fail; I was too nervous and vile to focus on anything more.

It was pretty quiet in this wing of the hospital, save for our echoing footsteps and the occasional beeping as we past open area lined with beds and sick patients. This had to be intensive care I guessed as we rounded a short corner and into another open area with beds, uniform to the many we had already passed.

Volatile bile rose to my throat as we walked to the last bed in the row of three, deep breaths had been taken by my mother and me as the doctor pulled back the draw curtain. I was grateful the other had their backs to me otherwise they would have seen the utter horror ridden regret on my face as I stared at the ghost that resembled my baby brother.

Mother burst into a shaky fit of tears as she clasped our shared fathers arm, pulling him at her side beside the bed. The doctor stood at the foot, reading over a fresh set of charts one of the nurses nearby had left, his finger occasionally pushing the wire rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

I clutched at the pale draw curtain; drawing in shallow breathes to ease the ache in my chest. Sasuke looked slightly grey on the very little expanse of skin that weren't covered in black and blue bruising, his lips were broken with splits and swelling had set in; he looked like a raped dead corpse and it was all by my hand.

I started shake slightly, panting to fight the swell of bile in my throat; I had seen plenty of school yard fights turn bloody and the bruising as the consequence of that but this was a whole new level of damage.

"Oh my baby! Look at all this, Itachi how you could do this-!" Mother's teary voice broke as she clasped my brother's hand, her shoulder shaking with each sob.

Disappointment was evident from my father as well; I blinked back at the burning in the hollows of my eyes. I wasn't known for showing weakness or emotion, I was stone cold, passive, an almost complete exception to the average bout of emotions but here I stood, shaking with emotion and threatening to burst into tears.

"The bruising on his chest isn't from the fight-"The doctor spoke the word with comprehension, and flicked a look at me who still hadn't taken my eyes from the tubing forced down my brothers black throat.

"It's from the pressure of chest compressions the paramedic performed; also a few other bruises may have been from his seizure." He spoke to my parents, lessening the tension built on what I had done, for them at least.

The news did little to deter the blow for me, this wasn't something I could force off into the category or 'it was only this once'. No I had been abusing him, verbally and mentally for years; hating him, downing and doubting him till he believed everything I said.

I was a god to him once, if I had said the sun shone out of my arse he would have believed it and agreed even though it was irrational and inaccurate. His physical body may not have died but the connection he shared, the brotherly love, the devotion, the obsession, his will, the love it was gone; dead as soon as he spoke those words tome in the early hours of this morning.

'I hate you' the words had been spoken with primal regard, at the time I brushed them off but now that I had seen the consequences of my actions and dealt with the sights; I could tell just how truthful those words were.

I looked at my parents again, they looked tired and mother looked close to fatigue; we had been up at such an early hour, I even earlier but my stamina and endurance was greater than her's was.

"He's been given a blood transfusion and will require another one in an hour or so, I suggest you go home and get some rest while he's unconscious, things will only get worse in coming days." The doctor spoke to my parents, nodding to them in finality before he left.

"Thank you doctor" Was all the communication said between them, Mother still shook with tears that I though couldn't possibly still be there.

"Come on Mikoto, it's been a long day; you need rest" Father spoke with a delicate voice I had never heard before as he held his wife's shoulders to manoeuvre her into a standing position.

"But what if he wakes up-"She sniffed staring at him with big eyes, I felt my own reluctance to leave.

"The hospital will call if he awakens, but I don't think that will be for awhile yet, come on" He spoke with the same voice thought a hint of no nonsense attitude fell in there too.

"I want to stay for awhile" I spoke for the first time since entering his room; my throat had swelled with emotions as I looked past my staring parents at the younger lying on the bed.

Mother began to protest before I spoke again, my voice becoming a hostile tone. "It's my fault he's here, I'm not leaving"

Finality rung silent again and my father nodded curtly, taking my mother under his arm he led her out of the room, leaving me standing where I stood, fingers curled into the pale curtain with my eyes still trained on my brother.

Stillness, save for my shallow breathing and the occasional beep of the IV hooked into the indent of my brother elbow echoed around. Stiffly I moved to the bedside where a chair sat perched against the wall, numbly I touched its surface to draw it up close beside the bed.

My knee's pained as I bent them into a sitting position, my hand hovering over Sasuke's grey one in worry. Carefully with a butterfly touch I reached his hands cold smooth surface to grip it in my own trembling one.

"Baby brother…" My voice spoke with a tremor, my stiff fingers curled around my otouto's cool ones; I could feel his pulse against mine, reminding me that I still had a baby brother.

It had been a long incoherent day, nurses moved in and out of wing tending to other patients who seemed to sick or dying to even notice my cramped and recoiled body perched in the same plastic chair from earlier.

I had barely moved more than a few feet and only in desperate need to pee had I done so, a nurse had removed the horrid thick tubing from Sasuke mouth around eleven earlier today with words that he was capable of breathing on his own and them left me to sit and ponder my miserable existence.

Whish had become somewhat of a reoccurring theme in my head.

Hours past slowly between my unconsciousness and awake border line, Sasuke cool and slightly clammy hand tightly gripped in my own had he shown signs of life, it was only around midnight that night when barely anyone was left around save a few emergency doctors and night nurses still roamed the hallways did a twinge of muscle in my brothers hand bring me back to the present.

At least twenty thoughts invaded my head as I stared at my brother's awakening face, but only when his eyes opened did that single to one coherent thought.

Sasuke was not happy to see me, not in the slightest.

•••

**HE LIVES. All the reviews I received inspired me to update quicker, -sniff- I love you guys! **

**The next chapter is going to be a fiery one, are you excited? **

**R&R**


	9. Roman Numeral Ix

My throat burnt with raw need for a liquid substances, I could taste new package plastic on my tongue, my nose burnt with fierce vigour that need the relief rubbing would provide and the scratchy, crackly paper surrounding my skin left no room for assumptions; I was in the hospital, I knew enough from when I was younger to recognise the same procedure I endured countless times.

My body ached in subdued pain, medication to dull the pain caused by injuries from our fucking and the rawness and burn of my throat reminded me of the earlier incidents; I had been throwing up blood, dark syrupy blood into the porcelain ceramic that had to be the reason why I was here.

I flexed my muscles, barely a twitch of spasms under my skin to gain where it hurt the most, my stomach bruised and hallow, my ribs ached yet they reminded a dull throb, my arms and legs felt as if they held lead in the bone; I hadn't dared move my stilled behind, the pain there hadn't need to be tested to know it was brutal.

Soft heat enveloped my hand and I twitched it a little harder testing the life of the grip, it tightened and I knew I had been caught slowly yet reluctantly I opened my eyes, burning with the white light above I squinted till the bright colours whirled into something I could see.

Hard breathing came from beside me, I hadn't need to turn my head to realise who it was; I knew Itachi's body language from studying it for years. Uncurling my cramped finger I moved my heavy arm away, the pain aching up the length of it and the tight pulling and drag confirmed the presence of a IV drip stuck sharply into the join of my elbow.

"Sasuke" Rough, dry and emotionally filled voice assaulted my dreary sense, shock stiffened my body as I reconsidered my earlier assumption of the person's identity.

Itachi had no emotion, yet the person beside me held plenty.

My body creaked and pained to shift and I mewled in pain as I turned my head; my body ached profusely as I trained my slightly blurred eyes on the mess sitting in a chair. Dark hollow eyes red, bloodshot and watery met mine and I felt anger burn.

He looked like shit, Itachi sitting there curled up and stiff in the chair with his usually lush hair falling stiffly and limply around his shoulders. How dare he look like shit and give me that look when I was the one battered, bruised and lying in the hospital!

I pushed my facial features into the harshest glare I could muster and directed it at him, guilt shot through his eyes and I nearly regretted it; such an easy show of emotion was not something I had expected from him, just how bad were things?

"Otouto, baby brother, I'm so sorry" He spoke with such softness I hadn't ever remembered hearing as he moved forward closer to me, practically climbing in the bed with me he pressed his forehead to mine.

A dull ached resounded in my heavy head as I trained my glare at his face, nearly going cross eyed to do so yet he didn't move, "Baby brother, please forgive me" He whispered brokenly, yet the display of affection and repentance did little to squash my anger.

He murmured apologies against my face kissing my nose occasionally with his eyes still screwed shut, I moved my head to the side again, a frown of indifference on my face, his forehead collided with my shoulder and I whimpered; pain shot thoroughly down the length on my side as he continued to breathe apologies and baby brother nonsense against the abused skin.

"What happened?" My voice cracked and became barely understandable but he caught it, turning his face into the junction of my neck and shoulder he mumbled against it, kissing the bite marks and bruising in another form of apology.

"You were throwing up blood-"his voice cracked and he shuddered a breath "-and you went stiff an-and had a seizure, I almost lost you Otouto" He choked broken down, hot wet tears burnt my skin and I seized in shock.

Itachi, he never cried not ever that I could remember and it made me feel guilty for bring him to this yet the anger I felt for his plea of forgiveness.

"You stopped breathing and I h-had to give you CPR, you were dead Sasuke" he shudder and pulled away to look into my eyes, teary and red face he looked a mess yet I held my slipping resolve.

"It was your fault" The words hung in the air as if the gods themselves had spoken it to him, I said it with as much passion and sincerity I could yet it still sounded dull and lifeless.

I thought about blaming him for raping me, yet I couldn't because I was the one who initiated it; I had wanted it, I came to him and provoked him and he fulfilled. Yet the desire to blame him for what I knew was my fault won and I knew I was being unfair in saying that it was entirely his fault.

"I know, please forgive me" He spoke in a shuddery cracked voice, I frowned at him more so myself but as long as he believed my illusion of self loathing 'we were ok.'

"I can't forgive you Itachi, and I won't" I spoke with a stutter, my resolve faltered as I knew the words I spoke weren't true and would crumble over time; I could never hate him, yet the need to despise him was great.

He seemed to see the depth of those words as his eyes showed the truth of the statement, I felt angry that he could accept those terms so avidly when they were lies and he knew it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I never meant for this to happen." He spoke hoarsely staring into my eyes and I felt as if he saw through me, the anger boiled and spilled inside me.

"I won't forgive you; no amount of 'I'm sorry Sasuke' is going to fly this time. You pushed me too far and I don't want it anymore." I spoke directly in his face, my throat a dull burn as the fury built and he made excuses for himself.

"This was never meant to happen; you weren't supposed to be hurt-"I cut him off with a sardonic angry scoff.

"You say you never meant for this to happen, well it did. Do you know how long I've been suffering because of you? How long I've spent doubting and hating myself, thinking if I changed you'd be a better brother and love me?" I was speaking scornfully now and I held too much anger and satisfaction from the look of hurt on his face.

"Years Itachi, this has been going on; the abuse, the verbal, physical and the emotional abuse. You just took it to far this time and these are the consequences. " I spoke in dead seriousness as I stared him down; it was now or never and I wanted him to feel the guilt and hurt I had.

"I done nothing Itachi, I didn't deserve the way you treated me; I've been nothing but forgiving and tolerant of this crap." I was breathing hard and my abused chest pained but not as much as my heart did to see his mournful face.

"You weren't there when I wanted you to be, you spat on me, shoved me, punched me, kicked me, annihilated my self confidence and made me feel like I was unwanted and a mistake when I wasn't; I already had no one yet you thought to bring me down that step lower and strip away my own self reassurance." The years of torment from his hand that I had buried down in my heart surfaced and I felt the sick pride to see him crumble and burn with the weight of my words.

"I only had to die to get you to show any form of regret for what you did, you broke me Itachi and I won't forgive you for that." I spoke with such sincerity and seriousness that it felt good, yet the tolerance I had built to always forgive and move on from his actions made me reconsider the words.

I was panting hard with fierce emotion and pain, my heart rate had accelerated and the machine began to beep wildly in response.

Staring blankly at the IV machine Itachi staggered off the bed to sit in his previous seat, a vacant and regretful look stuck on his features as I stared him down. Clicking of soft heels however brought my attention to the traditionally dressed nurse who appeared at my curtain and look of shock on her average features.

"Oh you're awake! That's excellent news, how are you feeling?" She spoke with a stretched smile, walking around the side of the bed the machine sat she glanced at the sorry excuse for a human sitting in the plastic chair, I frowned at her.

"My throat burns and I'm in pain, when can I leave?" I spoke roughly, feeling the need to be out of this hell hole and far away from the man beside me.

"Oh sweetie you can't leave for a few days, you've suffered a lot of trauma and there's a lot that needs to be assed." She spoke fiddling with the tubing of my IV.

"It's only pain and I want to go home, where are my parents?" I growled, shifting a bit only to wince in pain.

"The doctor needs to check you over before anything else; your ribs were fractured and your stomach was ruptured which caused the bleeding, you have many cuts, abrasions and he trauma to you anus is a worry. You'll have to have more tests and a interview with a psychologist at the very least, and you parents will be rung at the earliest possible." She read from the chart at the end of my bed as she frowned a motherly worried look at me.

"So much trauma, you poor child, I'll go find the doctor and he can do an evaluation" She spoke softly, pity and sympathy swirling in her eyes before she turned at left, her heels clicking all the way.

My blood ran cold and I barely recognized what she had said as I thought the same thoughts over and over.

They know about the sick, oh god what if they tell father?

I felt nauseously sick and began to wretch the empty contents of my stomach paining and protesting, Itachi moved quickly to rub my painful back as I let out pitiful sobs of pain and frustration.

"What have you done to me?" I couldn't help the words that fly from my mouth through my slight panic attack.

"Baby brother…" was the only response I got from the sordid man beside me, oh how I hated his very existence.

•••

**Man that was, wow so intense. I even got a little emotional writing the part where he mentioned all the abuse; poor baby.**

**Check my profile for update news and such, It Serves Me Well update will be coming soon.**

**R&R**


	10. Roman Numeral X

'The calm before the storm' I had heard my mother say on many occasions during my childhood when commenting on the weather or when explaining the dark foreboding storm clouds rolling in; eerie quiet but still intimidating and ominous with all most certain promise of a formidable climax of thunderous portions and licks of electricity striking the sky in a almost painful way.

The common saying from my childhood seemed to fit my father's expression perfectly, the man stood in the corner of the room staring heavily at me with unsaid requited anger lulling just under the surface of his calm façade.

With my mother gushing nonsense in my ears and kissing my face, cheeks and forehead as if I might die any moment, I tried to focus on anything else but the teetering board line angry man in the corner and the gloomy disheartening brother of mine sitting in the same fucking white chair he had been in since I'd woken near six hours ago.

He even still had that 'woe is me, take pity on me' face that was becoming mightily fucking annoying and he knew it, the longer he kept up his guilt fest and 'honest' repentance the harder it would weigh on my conscious and I would forgive him like I always had; but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time, he could sit and like a fool with that stupid look all he wanted.

It didn't change a thing.

Preparations had been taken and my parents were called as promised, spoken to about my condition and the repercussions of returning home and the terms in which I would need to follow; medication to prevent against another seizure and strict instructions to rest and to my utter horror, no sex under any circumstances.

The initial concept of t sentence didn't bother me, I wasn't sexually active before the imprudent sex I had shared with my brother but the ease at which my parents agreed was highly suspicious and had me nervous and fidgeting under my father's tell tale gaze of knowing; nothing got past the man but I think I may just scrape by with whatever lie Itachi had told him.

Naturally out of concern for nobody but himself, Itachi must have spun them some falsified lie that would only entail preventing anything being blamed on him, leaving my ass to be set under the grill for whatever he has told father.

"Now Sasuke-"The balding doctor spoke to me over my mother's blubbering, "-that you will be taking therapy sessions through our psychology unit here, it is mandatory and part of the terms on which you leave."

I grunted annoyed with the mess I was stuck in, he was right I had to go otherwise I would strapped down and carted off to the nearest mental facility; I was a pretty good liar and I had inherited the Uchiha face of emotionless that would surely prevent anything bad from slipping out whilst under the shrinks evaluations and turning this already messy situation into a full blown chaos because of my unwillingness would be unbeneficial.

"Yes sir, can I leave now?" I spoke with struggled breath, finding myself choked and suffocating in the air around me.

Too many people with too many conflicting emotions was not healthily and I wanted nothing more than to be home in the pit's of my bed, away from the beeping, clicking heels, doctors and their clipboards, 'pine fresh' disinfectant and especially Itachi's fucking face.

"One the condition that you follow my set terms and rest thoroughly, your injuries are rather severe but your insistent pestering to be home is worse; my conditions are we clear?" He stared at me over his glasses, as if to emphasize his point jabs of pain shuddered my body.

"Yes." I clenched my teeth in pain but posed my facial muscles to relax to perfect my ploy.

Sceptical yet convinced he nodded, shuffling through the papers on his clipboard he handed it over to my turmoil ridden father who signed his name hastily before shoving the pen and accompanying clipboard back.

"Well Sasuke, I hope we never have to see you again. I wish you well with you recovery and if anything is concerning-"He shot a pointed look at Itachi before continuing, "Please do not hesitate to call."

So he knew something had transpired between me and my older sibling.

Nodding my head I squirmed away from my mother to painful and slowly climb out of the bed my bare feet flinching away from the vinyl as I slid excruciatingly to my unsteady feet. Itachi was in front of him in seconds arms extended a little to assist in the already difficult enough situation; shoving the elder away I wobbled to the end of the bed, sharp spindles of pain striking my bruised body at every step.

Teeth gritted furiously I was transferred to a wheelchair awaiting at the end of the bed, mother was at my side in seconds holding my hand as if I need it, the ward nurse began pushing me towards the exit with my distraught brother and simmering father in tow.

Upon exiting I had to think of what I was getting myself into, maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea to be going home so early, pain aside I still had the emotional and mental mess to sort out and whatever my father was angry about was surely awaiting me inside the walls of my home.

…

My bedroom had been cleaned, my bed sheets replaced with the one's stained with blood a semen after having returned to it upon leaving my brother and the bathroom had been thoroughly disinfected by the wafting smell of pine-o-clean* burning my nose.

Mother was still hovering around behind me, worried and fearful I might relapse or hurt myself further; annoyed with her remaining concern I moved towards my dresser.

"Sasuke what are you doing, you need to be resting!" She all but shrieked upon my re-route from the bed.

I grunted in pain as I hobbled to the mahogany tall boy, "I want a shower, there's dried blood stuck to my skin."

Opening her mouth to reply with an excuse, she found none and continued to watch me retrieve long sleep pants and nothing else. Closing the draw with a short thud I began hobbling to the shared bathroom of my brother and I, mother began to follow but I shut the door before she got the idea of coming in to 'help.'

The pine-o-clean smell was stronger in the white tiled bathroom but that didn't matter to me, tugging at the rough plastic hospital gown I still wore I winced in strained pain throwing it in any direction as I dropped the clean clothing on the bench.

My reflection in the mirror was disgusting, black, purple and blue bruising marked practically my shoulders, chest, throat, hips, ribs, stomach and part of my back, flecks of dried blood clung to my throat and places of my chest where the bites Itachi had inflicted seeped and rivulets down; I didn't dare turn around and inspect the damage inflicted to my arse, the doctor said it was horrendous with tearing and angry flesh.

I felt a little ill, partially from the sight of my foolish self and partially from starvation; sighing tiredly, my body pivoting painfully to move to the shower only to catch black eyes similar to my own. Itachi stood staring through the open door way of his bedroom, a guilty expression in his eyes that made my gut flare as I stalked/limped over to slam the door closed in his stupid face.

The resounding slam around the tiled bathroom was satisfying as I clambered slowly into the shower, hot sprays of pure heaven pelting over my abused skin in both a painful yet pleasurable way as I tilted my head back.

I didn't know how much longer I could take that ludicrous look he kept giving me, it wasn't fair that he could act so regretful and pathetic like he was the one who was fucked then dumped, bruised and beaten. This sex was new but the mental torture and the harsh words I had inflicted him with were nothing compared to the one's he had thrown at me and yet here I am crumbling under the pressure to forgive, it was wrong and injustice in too many ways.

Soap stung my wounds but I didn't really care, I wanted to be clean, free of bruising, blood and dirty satisfaction. I was still yet to face my father's churning storm, having been ushered into the house almost immediately away from the other two and up to my bedroom to 'recuperate' I had avoid the impending doom; I couldn't hide forever and I knew I'd have to face the music sometime.

What was I thinking like I was going into a fierce battle I may not come out of? I could just been making this exaggerated fury up in my mind, jumping to conclusions like I have been prone to do. I wasn't sure what the doctor had told father but I had a good idea that it had to do with the anal damage.

I however was confident that he didn't suspect Itachi in any of it, the man would have done worse to him if he had even the slightest suspicion of foul play. Being said Itachi wasn't involved to the best of my knowledge meant that I was too shoulder his questioning and consequences myself, this shower was looking to be a long one.

•••

**I'm re-doing /editing the other chapters, not dramatically but there a few things bugging me and I want to add more. I don't know if you guys get an email/notification about it or not so I figured I'd let you know and stuff.**

**I thought I'd also add an interesting fact that I am quite proud of, my hair is official 24.5 inches long; a goal I've been at for months :D**

**REVIEW MY LOVES. **


	11. Roman Numeral XI

Naruto had gotten wind of my 'accident' in a mere hour after my return home and thought himself to be my knight in shining armour and bless me with not only his obnoxious personality but the week's worth of work I would be missing in my crippled state. Though I wasn't entirely unappreciative of his presence, it kept whatever fury my father was waiting to throw in my face, at bay for the moment.

"Sasuke bastard, where's your TV remote?" He asked through a mouth full of food that my mother had so graciously sent up with him, earning myself a bed full of crumbs without even touching one.

My stomach ached to eat a decent meal even though the sandwich Naruto chomped on had no appeal, but the churning and hurting in my belly hadn't subsided; the idea of dragging my tortured body to hurl into the toilet sounded worse than starvation so I settled for looking away.

My stomach however wasn't the only painful thing, lying in an awkward position between laying and half sitting against my headboard, a painful angle but the best one to relieve the pain in my backside as well as the rest of me I grunted annoyed as I pointed towards a pile of clothes on my floor wincing in pain as my arm extended.

"Ughh, teme you need to clean your room! It's a mess in here-"Naruto muttered half assed as he randomized through my things littering the floor.

I grunted again turning my attention to the pile of books to my left.

"You know this is probably how you ended up looking like a fat grape- tripping on all your shit here!" Naruto let out a shriek of happiness as he retrieved the long black remote from under one of my shirts, flicking it on to show the girl's volleyball matches.

"I know how to step over things dobe, this is Itachi's fault." I let the words slip, waving my hand dismissal while knowing full well that his attention that was previously on the scantily clad beach girls now focused solely on me.

A look of pity, sympathy and anger spoiled his scarred tan face as he brooded over my 'fat grape' self. He was my best friend, he knew of Itachi's tendencies to be particularly awful with his wicked tongue and nasty fists; I'd lost count the amount of times I'd gone to Naruto in various states of emotion all because of my brother.

"What did that-"Naruto seethed on what to call Itachi, he was also so emotive and passionate when it came to expressing himself "-that sick bigger bastard do this time? He laid into you again?"

The words were spit fire venom and I sighed wearily resting my head back to stare at the ceiling, "Only some of them, I had a seizure in the bathroom and some of the bruising is from the chest compression's." I spoke indifferently, still unsure of telling him about the hardcore sex.

I settled for not.

"Wait wha-?" He dithered were he sat, his mouth opening and closing like the koi fish mother had swimming in her little Japanese pond in the backyard.

I sighed tiredly closing my eyes as I prepared to explain a seizure to the idiot, "It's like whe-" A hard punch hit me in the side of my face, probably the only place where I wasn't bruised.

I let out an undignified cry as I cupped my bruising cheek, eye's watering from the sharp pain, he was breathing heavily and shaking violently as he glared at me with angry eyes that I knew weren't meant for me.

"Why do you always let him do this? Huh! He treats you like lower than dirt and every single time you forgive him and come back like some abusive marriage!" He yelled hitting the nail right on the mother fucking head, his face was practically in mine still accusing and calling Itachi for what he was.

The honest truth, Itachi was everything that was undignified in this world.

"I fucking know, alright?" I spat through clenched teeth my anger and slight humiliation laced in my tone.

He scoffed before continuing on his degrading intervention, "If you know so much- Why do you still after all the fucking things he's done, want his attention and love! It stupid of you Sasuke, I thought I knew you better than this." The words rung around my bedroom in a thick veil of brutal honesty.

"If were anybody else but him, you would have walked away; left and never thought twice, even if it was me, you would have never looked back; yet you're constantly looking back at his stupid face."

How could I answer that? How was I supposed to counter that? I knew I was capable of being better yet I didn't know why I did those things like forgive him for his crimes, he was dead centre on the truth, if it was anybody else I wouldn't have even given them a second chance let alone a tenth or eleventh like I had him.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know why I forgive him but I do and I will continue to because he means everything to me; I have nobody else who understands me like he does." The words were spoken in a lower tremor, my obsidian eyes advert his azure ones.

I knew I had over stepped the line for us and said it wrong, he was often dense and a harebrained idiot but he was passionate and emotionally ruled; the words I speak to him mean more to him than anything else. It was an unfair statement I knew but it wasn't entirely untrue, nobody knew me better than that man did; he knew every part of me unlike Naruto who also knew me but hadn't fully understood what it meant to know someone like me.

"I see." His voice was low and thick with hurt, the guilt instantly welled inside me as I sighed frustrated, raking my sore fingers through my knotted hair.

"I didn't mean it like that Naruto-"He stood straightening his black t-shirt, devoid of invisible wrinkles he wouldn't usually give two shits about; eyes directed elsewhere as he spoke.

"No I get it Sasuke, don't worry about me I'll get over it, besides I shouldn't be sticking my noses where it doesn't understand." His voice was indifferent, betraying the hurt and treachery in the worst way.

I had nothing to say that would fix what I had said, so I settled for looking down at my lap. He waited for explanation or an apology but I didn't give him one, I couldn't give him one when he already knew the truth.

Turning sharply he stepped over to my bedroom door, tanned rough hands gripping the door handle as his face turned towards mine, catching my eyes he spoke with honesty that rattled me to my core but hadn't even rippled my blank surface.

"One day Sasuke, it's going to come back and bite you, _hard_." His face was stone blank as he spoke, "You're going to hit the bottom and feel like you're the smallest thing on earth, you'll suffocate and drown before you make it back to the top and maybe then you'll realise your mistakes. I hope you wake up to yourself before that happens; I will always be there if you need me but when that day comes I won't be there to save you, you need to fix this mess before it consumes you."

He turned the door handle and squeezed out the ajar space, leaving me alone with nothing but the words ringing in my ears and sinking in my chest. Anger swelled in my throat and my eyes burned in their sockets, hot tears built as realization of the truth in those words hit me but I smothered them quickly; he was right, god was he fucking right.

I rubbed my burning eyes angrily and sniffing sharply I climbed agonizingly careful to my feet; the sharp and painful jerks and burns of my protesting muscles sending me into a world of pain. Gathering the half eaten plate of sandwiches that Naruto had been chomping on, I shuffled towards the door whilst schooling and hardening my features.

Naruto's words haunted my head as I replayed it through my sore skull, manoeuvring myself down the steps of our house with difficulty that was near unbearable. Itachi didn't deserve to be forgiven and he certainly didn't deserve to treated special; I would do what I should have done the first time this kind of thing happened.

I would move forwards and not look back, he had his chance and chances after that I wasn't about to degrade myself further than I already had by crawling back to him. I was making a stand and things were going to change, his words weren't going to hurt anymore and the things he done weren't going to break me like they had done many times before; I was going to change, this was the final straw.

…

The kitchen seemed unusually quiet as I entered; Mother stood at the bench flicking through a recipe book no doubt side tracked with other thoughts. I felt slightly guilt for her, she was a good mother and raised us to the best of her ability but the regret and guilt she held between me and Itachi was unmistakeable. Constantly she blamed herself and berated herself, thinking that it was her fault we were like we are because of her, a constant flow of 'what if' and 'where did I go wrong' swirled in her similar eyes and it made me feel sick and angry.

It wasn't her fault _or_ mine that Itachi was like he was; he cooked that mess up all by himself.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there." She gripped her chest with a smile that was almost too fake but she hid it well, the sadness in her eyes betrayed her however.

"Can I have more pain killers?" I asked handing her the plate in my hands; she continued to smile whilst scraping the scraps into the bin before moving to the sink.

"When did you last take them?" She spoke more to herself than me, she was always good and remembering these things.

"A few hours ago." I answered her anyway, shuffling towards the sink she now stood at.

Filling a glass she handed me the two white capsulated pills and the water, her eyes softening as I winced to raise my arm to my mouth devouring the medication and water in one go. There was that guilty look again, she stared at the bruising on my skin to intently to just be looking and I allowed her.

"Where did this one come from?" She spoke with unfamiliar as her soft fingers brushed my cheek bone; I winced at the mental pain more so than the physical.

"Naruto, I deserved it though." The harsh reality and sharp sting of the pressure she added strengthen the thoughts of his last words to me.

She opened her mouth to question me again but the disturbance of someone entering the kitchen broke the impending question. Turning my head slightly I noted my father standing in the door jamb and frown of worry and deep thought etching his weathered face as he stared at me.

"Sasuke I need to speak with you." The words where authority ridden and slightly tired, he had been mulling over this impending conversation for too long.

"Yes, father." My tone was straight and uniform as I hobbled behind him towards the study, this was going to be the top of my day; I knew it.

•••

**I don't think I mentioned the inspiration for this was **_**It's Not Me, It's You by Skillet**_**, go listen it's words are so fitting especially the part 'here we go again, the same fight we're always in' I just love it. **

**Also I edited the first chapter, just a heads up.**

**Read and Review 3**


	12. Roman Numeral XII

_**Itachi's POV.**_

I could hear the wild and untrue but still believed accusations father was calling Sasuke on, the vicious accusing words sharper and razor thin with allegation. I winced myself at the words, my big mouth had gotten him in this predicament; though that was debated it was his big mouth who came to _my room_ sucking_ my cock _at the dead of night.

A small voice betrayed my logic, I would have taken him anyway; kicking screaming and crying the whole way; it made me feel better about myself though that he was the one to initiate the entire fiasco, now he was just as much to blame as I.

And it lessened the guilt on me, I was an _excellent liar_; so good infact that I even lied to myself.

"Bu-but father!" Sasuke's meek voice broke through my smirk fest submerged in memories; my brows frowned as I listened to him plea for innocence that was rightfully true but was denied.

"I didn't have sex with Naruto! He had-"Father's voice wasn't yelling yet but it was thick with imposing pressure, and I felt the anger cruising under the door like heat waves.

"I don't care what you say you haven't done, the tests prove it! I don't want to see him here again, not in my house, ringing my phone and certainly not with my son-"Sasuke's protesting weak voice cried out in disagreement only to be shot down.

"Am I understood!" The loud booming octave risen voice our father used made me flinch away from the door I was lent against, there was dead silence save for the ringing of his voice in the air.

"Yes father." I recoiled a little at the utter sadness; Sasuke's voice was broken and defeated.

My chest tightened but the lies I had told myself squashed the pathetic and well deserved guilt like I had done before the whole hospital incident. I had seen my baby brother at nearly every point in his life; his best and certainly at his worst many times by my hand but this seemed to be a whole other dimension to him.

"Good, get out of my sight." Fathers voice echoed through the door and I jumped away just in time for the door to open.

Sasuke looked startled but that didn't affect me that much, he knew I was there the whole time I guessed; the look on his face however said different. The large oak wooden door shut heavily behind him with a dull thud; a twisted look of loathing haunted his face as he stared me down.

I could only look back with mild disinterest and arrogance.

"I hope your pleased with yourself, you've ruined my life you selfish bastard." The words were quiet but spoken with a sneer of hate, and I couldn't help but feel the pain behind them.

I continued to stare at him, my powerful smirk doing little to affect him as he stared back. I almost faltered, usually he would bow down to it or coil in fear; his shoulders where drawn back, his jaw taut and a scowl of hate, he stood his ground and it annoyed me, irked a feeling of regret in my chest.

"Good, you deserved it." His face twisted into a painful look that made me cringe internally.

"I didn't deserve anything, I done nothing." His voice was quiet again as he diverted his eyes slightly a thing he has done since he was very little and I would tease him and bully him; the feeling of superior swelled.

His black eyes more than similar to my own snapped back to my taller one's, burning with sincerity and promise and the next words that left his mouth would have knocked anyone less than an Uchiha on their arses with such a bold truth.

"And that's why as soon as the school year ends in two weeks, I'm gone." I blinked in surprise, my smirk wiped as I looked at him with a disbelieving flat look.

I scoffed and the absurdity of it all, he was barely eighteen a month of so shy in fact; he didn't have a job, no money saved up if I could recall and he certainly didn't have the means to look after himself properly; the kid couldn't cook, was a slob, had a mortal fear of the washing machine and he undoubtedly had never been on his own for longer than a few days.

He would sink before he could swim.

"You have nowhere to go, you won't be hired and you certainly couldn't survive without _mummy."_ I spat the word with cynical spite and mocking, the anger spiking in me.

"I don't care about any of that, as long as I don't have to be near you; I don't care if I'm homeless or orphaned." The words were sharp, calculated and held no lie.

I blinked in surprise as he turned and limped down the hallway, the bruises of our romp mocking me and fuelling the guilt in my chest.

"Sasuke-"I called his name with a cruel smile playing my face; he turned slightly looking over his black and blue shoulder.

"You won't ever truly be rid of me, I've taken something important from you and you'll never get it back." The words were course and callous, it was a low blow and I know he felt it as he looked at the wall.

Victory from his pain felt great as I stood smugly still before fathers study.

"You didn't get anything Itachi, you weren't my first." He continued on towards his room.

Raw and feral anger ripped at my soul, how dare that little shit. _How dare he!_

My clenched my hands into fists, drawing blood into the little crescent shaped cuts and my teeth clamped together painfully as I stared at the place he last stood. Anger surged my body but there was another pain in my chest besides that god awful guilt feeling, I think it was hurt.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I could feel the hurt and anger rolling off Itachi as I left him standing before that foreboding oak door. I couldn't deny the guilt and regret that clenched my heart as I left him there, he may have been an asshole and a fucking bastard but I still loved him and even after all the utterly terrible things he has done I still loved him; though I couldn't let Naruto's final words slip away.

I was making a stand and taking action; this wasn't right and I need to get out before I sunk.

Naruto, god I felt sick after that.

I wasn't lying when I said Itachi wasn't my first, I had, had sex before; fucked a few people but never had I bottomed but he didn't know that and neither would he; the simmering thoughts in his head of his greatest high he held over me was crushed and now he was livid.

Good.

A feeling of emptiness filled me, the new strict law laid down by father left me feeling lonely already, Naruto hadn't done anything yet he was going to suffer. Itachi the lying snake, this was all his mess; where was his right to tell father I was gay? A homosexual lover to Naruto of all people; that fucking bastard.

He was low, flighty and downright selfish; he may not have regard or care for his actions towards me but dragging Naruto into this when he had done no wrong was just uncalled for.

I had had enough.

Two weeks left of my final year and I could leave, I had money saved up; hidden from Itachi and his sticky fingers. I knew how to look after myself, I was able to cook and to clean, my birthday was coming up and I was legally able to rent a place.

I would be free of this bullshit once and for all, free from Itachi's abuse.

Though the sinking feeling in my gut that came when I thought about him seemed to be a sign, he would make the next two weeks a living hell; I knew that as soon as the words left my mouth. I wouldn't be getting away from this with just a few nasty words and maybe a kick in the arse.

•••

**Things are starting to get a flow on, it's been moving too slow and I've been dragging thins out and I'm getting sick of it so it's going to be longer chapters with more goings on.**

**Are you excited?**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Roman Numeral XIII

**Naruto POV.**

I couldn't get the conversation with Sasuke out of my head the entire thing kept replaying in my head like a broken record, the bruises, the dejected look of guilt and the shame, the fucking shame on his face, oh god I wanted to gut Itachi for his asshole treatment.

Not even Sasuke, in all his bastard ways and nasty words over the years deserved what he had been dealt.

I sighed angrily to myself yanking my fury shaken fingers through my hair, tugging at unruly tangles as I stalked down the foot path. My final words rung in my head like a tolling bell, loud and clear; I was right though, everything I had said was the truth, the cold hard fucking truth.

My shoulders bunched up and my brow furrowed in concentration and thought, moving idly down the cracked footpath towards my own apartment.

"_Because he means everything to me; I have nobody else who understands me like he does."_

I scoffed angrily, stopping to kick a rock from my path. I was insulted and hurt by his words, Itachi may have been his brother, a shit one but still his brother, but the man knew little next to nothing about Sasuke; what Sasuke wants, what Sasuke thinks, what Sasuke needs.

The man knew nothing.

Those kinds of thoughts would be the death of the youngest Uchiha, living in denial and under a false pretence 'love' was the biggest joke I'd ever heard. Those bruises were barely anything to be truly concerned about; it was barely a matter of time before that prick takes things to deeper level, hell Sasuke had just been released from the fucking hospital for a seizure.

"Fucking asshole." I growled, stomping my way up the driveway.

Rifling through my pants pockets I fisted the key's in my hand as the phone rang from inside. Cursing with anger, I jammed the key into the lock with haste and shoved the door open, racing for the rarely used phone as it hit the fifth ring.

"Hello Naruto Uzu- Mr. Uchiha? " I abruptly stopped at the voice, my ocean eyes widening slightly.

"_I'll tell you this once you little faggot"_ The words were full of despise and ill restrained anger.

"Excuse me-"I spluttered in indignation, offended at the condescending tone and the implication to my sexuality.

"_You are to stay right away from my son, you hear? You've caused him enough trouble and I won't tolerate another episode like this!"_ He bellowed angrily down the phone line.

My eyes widened considerably at his accusation, "Wait just a fucking minute- My trouble? I've given him no trouble!"

My tempter flared as I continued to retort through the phone lines.

"What fucking trouble have I given him? I haven't given him anything but the truth! If you want someone to blame go threaten Itachi-"I ranted considerably before the man, as I imagined red faced with violent anger yelled.

"_Itachi has nothing to do with this!"_ I scoffed loudly with a bitter laugh.

"He has everything to do with this, where the fuck do you think those bruises came from? Me? "I bellowed right back, my anger smouldering dangerously.

"_You! That's where they came from, you and him fucking like goddamn dogs-"_I spluttered shocked, pulling the phone away from my ear to stare at it in shock.

"I have never fucked Sasuke! That's just, that's not right he's my best friend!" I screeched blindly into the phone.

The phone line went quiet for a moment save for heavy panting from our heated argument, both of us holding on with baited breath for the other to speak before I broke it with certainty in my tone.

"I swear Mr. Uchiha that I have never had sex, nor will I ever have sex with Sasuke." My breathing was ragged and I was panting furiously.

"_I was at the hospital, the doctor confirmed it-"_He spoke, little slithers of doubt creeping into his words.

"Confirmed what? That it was my cock up his ass! It could have been anyone, hell it could have been Itachi-"I cut my sentence off with a gasp.

I froze suddenly, my eyes wide while the words sunken in and I processed the new information. The implication of my words, the bruises, Mr Uchiha's accusation and the doctor supposed confirmation.

My legs shook and my stomach churned, god I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Itachi, it was Itachi-"I spoke in disbelief to the man down the line.

"_I apologise Naruto, my accusation was misplaced. Goodbye."_ His voice was clipped tight and flat.

"What, no wait?" I screeched in disbelief as the dial tone met my ears.

My breath was shuddery and uneven as I blindly placed the phone back on its hook, completely missing the stand and letting the device clatter to the floor. Oh god was the only thing running through my mind as I back up against the wall, sinking to the floor heavily.

"Oh my fucking god Sasuke."

…

**Wow I haven't updated for months now. I apologise immensely! Have no fear though, I've moved out and finally sorted myself out with a regular internet connection, updates will hopefully return to regular.**

**Thanks for your patience guys, your all amazing!**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this piece. It's in a different change of view and now things are finally starting to come out; expects drama in the next chapter!**

**Cheers loves!**


	14. AN IMPORTANT!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

I apologise for this but I have been considering removing this story. I have been cleaning up my stories list, getting rid of the ones I disliked and possibly re-writing them, an example of this is 'Disgusting' and 'What I Want'.

I will post a poll on profile for the readers of this story to decide whether I should keep it or not.

Please understand that if I do delete this story IT WILL NOT PERMANET; I will re-write it and re-submit it once I am happy with it. I dislike a lot about this story, the point of view and over flow of it in particular.

In fact I hate this story at the moment.

Feel free to voice your opinions further than the poll by either reviewing or private messaging me; I love to know what you really think of this story.

Thanks guys!

-Tripptych / a m b a, y e a h ?


End file.
